


Secret Affection

by QueenSarabiii



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Serious Injuries, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarabiii/pseuds/QueenSarabiii
Summary: I smirked "Is that so?" I flash stepped behind the young girl. Her eyes looked up at me in absolute fear. I grabbed hold of the back of her kimono yanking her back then returning to my original spot against the tree."Lord Jaken!" She screamed as I placed my claws against her neck. "RIN!"  the imp yelled in protest but it was too late. I already had her in my grasp. "You hear that Sesshomaru I have your little human girl. And I am going to kill her!" I barked into nothingness.I scrapped my nails gently against her neck only enough to break the skin but not draw any blood. "Lord Sesshomaru!!" the little girl yelled in terror. I smirked 'I never really liked killing women and children but I wasn't against it if it was going to get me what I needed, and right now I need to face Sesshomaru'."You see that little girl, your lord is no where to be found" I hissed into her ear."Leave the girl be". A deep voice boomed. Stepping out of the shadows was Sesshomaru."Oh I'll let her go once I kill her" I growled dragging my nails deeper into her skin. "Lord Sesshomaru!!" Her screams awakened something deep within him. His eyes turned red and he began to growl. I smirked 'that's right come after me'.
Relationships: Sesshomaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character (s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own InuYasha or its characters that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Name: Kira

Age: 900 years looks to be 18 years old

Status: Dog Demon

Hair: White hair that goes down to your ankles

Eyes: Gold

Gender: Female

Nickname: Ari (By Inu-Yasha and by Sesshomaru to annoy you)

Height: 5'2"

Ability: Extremely powerful (stronger than both Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha combined)

Animal: A fox demon (Shrio)

Weapons: Giant twin swords

Appearance: You have long snow white hair that goes past your hips. You have gold eyes. Your clothes are a skin tight White T-shirt, a dark red mini skirt. And Black high heeled boots that go up to you knees. You're also extremely beautiful.


	2. Demon Claws

A breeze swept across the field, the grass swayed, the leaves fluttered, and the foul stench of demons fille my nose. My eyes fluttered open to find hundreds of demons surrounding me. I smiled picking myself up off of the ground. 'This is going to be fun'.

"Get the girl!"

One of the demons yelled. I smiled, "Well now, there are 1...2...3...4... 200 of you and one of me, what is a poor girl like me supposed to do?" They all attacked.

'Definitely going to be fun'.

I smiled and drew my hand back

"They are going to attack her!!" A voice rang in my ears, but it was too late

"Demon Claws!!"

Bodies fell one by one, turning to dust myself off as they hit the ground. "That wasn't even a fight." I turned my head to find a group of people standing in the distance. Something caught my eyes a fiery red rob.

My eyes widened "Inuyasha!!" I yelled running to him at full speed. When he finally realized it was me he smiled and opened his arms as I practically plowed him to the ground.

My arms wrapped around his neck as I pulled him into a long and hard hug. "Inuyasha! I've missed you." There were a few gasps but I paid it no mind. After a few minutes of embrace, I slowly let go of him smiling up into his face.

"Inuyasha..." I said with an ear to ear smile, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" I yelled clobbering him upside his head.

"Ow! what was that for!?!" he yelled with a face full of dirt jumping to his feet. "Last time I heard you got yourself sealed to a tree by a priestess! mind explaining yourself". I asked my teeth grinding together as I began to beat Inuyasha with my sheathed sword. "It was an accident, OW stop it, Kira! Stop!". He yelled as I chased after him.

"Oh wait I haven't introduced myself". I said placing my sword back in the strap around my waist securing it. I turned to the other members of the group, Inuyasha perched his head onto the shoulder of a girl with long black hair and dressed in odd clothing. There was a monk with dark hair, and a girl dressed in a kimono, there was also a small fox demon. "My name is Kira". I smiled waving my hand. The monk took my hand and bent down on one of his knees.

"My name is Miroku, a beautiful woman such as yourself should do me the honor of bearing my child'. He spoke in a soft seducing tone. My eyes twitched, 'Is this guy for real?'

"Miroku get your hands off of her!" the woman in the kimono growled pulling off the lecherous monk by his ear. "My name is Songo by the way". She said turning her head back to face me. "And I am Kagome the other woman chirped". Sticking her hand out to shake mine. I smiled and reached for her hand. "And I am Shippo". A little fox demon yelled from beside Kagome.

"And I am Kira". I replied.

"If you don't mind me asking how do you know Iunyasha?" Kagome asked staring me up and down.

"Could it be that the two of you are related?" Songo chimed in after she had finished dealing with the monk known as Miroku.

I chuckled at their ideas. " I am a dog demon, but Inuysha and I are not related". I signed. "I actually used to work for his father way back when". I finished staring off into the distance.

"Wow does that mean you're stronger than Inuyasha?" Shippo asked from his seat on Kagome's shoulder. I smirked and nodded my head. "Stronger than Him and Sesshomaru put together".

I turned my gaze back to Inuyasha, and his eyes widened in fear. "Don't worry I am not going to hurt you". I said sending him an evil smirk. my hand moved to the hilt of my sword. "Speaking of him, Inuyasha, have you seen your brother lately?" I growled at the thought of the pompous dog demon.

"No, I haven't actually. And what's with calling him, my brother!" He growled back at me.

"Well he is your brother, isn't he. Anyways that is beside the fact. I have a bone to pick with Sesshomaru" I barked back . "What did he do to you anyways?" He asked curiously.

My body started to heat up, "Don't worry about it! If you ever see that dog again tell him that I will destroy him!" I growled grinding my teeth together.

"What did he do to you?" Inuyasha asked curiosity overtaking the hate he felt for Sesshomaru. "Like I said, it's none of your business, I just want to pummple him into dog paste".


	3. Kill or be Killed

"Just let him know when you see him that I will kill him". I growled grinding my teeth together. Images of Sesshomaru flashed across my mind. 'That wretched dog, I will have his head'. I thought. 

"He must have done something serious. I don't think Inuyasha hates him that much". Kagome replied looking into my eyes. 

"Hmmff, I've always hated him!" Inuyasha spoke, annoyed at what Kagome said. 

"Yeah? Well I've known him longer, therefore my hate is more valid that yours". I replied smirking at Inuyasha. His ears twitched. He wasn't happy with my answer. "It's okay, I'll let you get to him after I have finished my business with him". I continued walking over to Inuyasha wrapping my arm around his shoulder and pinching his cheek. 

"Kira?" Kagome asked.

"Hnmmm?" I responded looking over at her. 

"Seeing as how Sesshomaru isn't too fond of Inuyasha because he's a half demon, why are you so...." She trailed off looking away a slight tint of red over her face. 

"Inuyasha is the closest thing I have to a family. I told you I used to work for Inuyasha's father way back in the day. I actually was his and Izayoi's guardian for a bit when Inuyasha was still really young". I felt Inuyasha's body tense when I said his mother's name, I could feel a sad aura emanate from his body. 

"Being half breed or a full breed, that bull shit never mattered to me. The value people placed on status never sat well with me. All this disagreement with the mixing of demons and humans is only an excuse to hate one another". My voice was tight with anger. 

"That makes sense, since you think of Inuyasha as your family the whole idea of hating people for being half-breeds would anger you". Sango interjected after dealing with what she had to with Miroku. 

'Although Sesshomaru always hated the fact his father had a child with a human that isn't my reasoning to go after him'. 

'Riku........' 

His smile flashed across my face. I could almost feel him. The touch of his hand fluttering over my body. The way his lips felt against my skin. 

"I will never forgive him...." I spoke, unknowing and out loud. 

"Hey.... Kira what do you mean.... What did Sesshomaru do?" Inuyasha asked concerned at my sudden outburst of emotion. Looking over at him my eyes filled with tears. 

"What did he do?" He reached out for me, but I quickly stepped back. 

"Nothing he won't pay for". I replied grinding my teeth. 

I turned on my heels walking away from the group. "If you don't kill him first.... Just know I mean to end his life Inuyasha". I snarled. 

'I am going to kill that man if it is the last thing I do..... I will avenge you Riku....' 

"Kira!! Stop" 

I turned to find Inuyasha running after me. He stopped just a few inches away from colliding with my body. 

"Why don't you come with us. We're bound to run into Sesshomaru at some point. I'll even let you fight him first" A toothy smile playing on his face. 'I guess, there's no harm in tagging along with the group. After all it has been a while since I have seen Inuyasha, some time together would be good for me'. 

I smiled draping my arm around his shoulder, "Sure". We walked back to the group standing a few feet away from us. "Are you coming with us?" Kagome asked. 

"Yes I am". 

*Time skip*

We walked along a dirt path for what seemed like hours. "Hey Inuyasha?" I asked poking his faced as we walked. "Hmnn?" He replied swatting my hand away from his face. "What exactly are you guys looking for?" I asked out of curiosity. 

"We're looking for the sacred jewel shards" He whispered as if he didn't want anyone to hear him. I remember hearing that Shikon jewel was shattered during a battle of some sort. I didn't really remember all the little details since I never really had any interest in the powers of the jewel necklace. 

I thought about it for a while, 'Why would Inuyasha want the shikon jewel. Could he be trying to become a full fledged demon? It makes sense that that's what he would want with the power of the jewel'. But I had to confirm my suspicions. 

"Inuyasha? Are you trying to become a full demon?" I asked in a low voice. His face turned slightly away as if he was embarrassed at the question. I placed a hand on his arm stopping us. "Inuyasha whether you're a full demon, half, demon, or even a human just remember that you and I are family and you don't need to change in order to prove anything to anyone. Not to your father, Sesshomaru, your mother, or anyone else. Embrace the things that make you who you are". 

A look of surprise consumed his face, a soft pink blush covered his face. "Did I say something wrong?" I questioned confused. 

"I've just never heard you say anything that thoughtful before". He replied laughing. My ears twitched as I punched him straight in his face. "Owch!" He groaned holding his face as he laid on the ground. "It was meant as a compliment. You're not the most sentimental person I know". He yelled jumping up to his feet and sticking his finger in my face. 

Something overcame me and I began to laugh hysterically. 'He is right, I can't argue with that'. 

"This isn't funny" He huffed crossing his arms. Kagome can running back to us "Is everything alright? " her voice showing concern for Inuyasha's injury. She brushed her hand over his bruised cheek. "I am fine Kagome". Inuyasha growled his face becoming red once again. 

I smiled at the two standing in front of me. 'They remind me of us Riku. Inuyasha is just as stubborn as you'. I thought looking up at the sky. 'I hope you are resting easy where ever you are'. 

The night sky was being pulled in by the setting of the the sun to the east. "I think we should make camp" Sango said walking back towards us. Kagome, Inuyasha and I all nodded our heads in agreement. 

After a few minutes of searching we all settle in a small clearing in the middle of the forest. The fire danced in the shadows of the night as it came to life. Small embers broke off and landed at the ground near my feet. I started into the depths of the orange of red embers my face and body felt warm. 

"Here you go". I heard Kagome's soft voice. Looking up she handed me something. "Thank you". I replied taking it I saw that it was food. It looked weird, I have never seen anything like this before. "It's good try it" Shippo said smiling up at me. 

Taking a tentative bite of the food my eyes widened. "This is so good!" I yelled scarfing down what was left of the food. "I've never had food like this before, where is it from?" I asked putting down the bowl. "Well, I am technically from the future" Kagome replied placing her bowl in her lap as she started into it. 

"The future?" I asked even more confused by her seemingly simple answer. 

"Yes, I travel into the past using the bone eater's well". She continued looking over to Inuyasha who was too busy stuffing his face full of food and arguing with shippo on who was going to get the last what was left of the meal. 

'This is definitely the most odd group of people I have ever met'. I thought staring at Kagome. 'Come to think of it she looks strangely familiar'. I couldn't quite place my finger on it. 'It doesn't matter I guess'. 

"I am going to sleep goodnight". Sango said standing up from her position near the fireplace. "Ahhh should I come and keep you warm my dear" Miroku said crawling towards her. She stuck her leg out just in time for Miroku to run smack dad into her foot. 

"Why don't you take a hike monk" She growled sending him a death glare. He crawled a way injured from both her comment and the foot mark on his face. I chuckled to myself. 'She sure does know how to put him in his place'. 

I inched closer to the fire feeling its warmth envelope me, I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dream. 

*Dream*

"Hey! Hey! Kira!" His voice echoed in my ears. I turned to find Riku running towards me. I smiled "Hey" I replied wrapping my arms around his neck. I looked up into his eyes, they sparked under the sunlight. My fingers wove into his long silky hair. The breeze swept across the field bringing with it the scent of lavender.

"I missed you" I said brushing my lips against his. His face turned a bright pinkish color. "I miss you too" He replied tightening his arms around waist.

His face leaned into mine and our lips locked in a passionate kiss. I leaned deeper into the kiss not wanting it to end. Reluctantly I pulled away from the kiss. Softly my fingers ran from the back of his neck and up his face to his cheek.

"I love you" I mouthed to him.

His forehead pressed against mine.

"I love you too" He mouthed back.

Just then his body tensed up. His beautiful brown eyes rolled into the back of his head. His arms fell limp at his sides.

"RIKU! RIKU!" His body slumped into my arms.

"You soil yourself by being with a human Kira" His voice stung my soul.

"Sesshomaru....."

My eyes snapped open. Tears filled my eyes,'Oh Riku, it's because of me.... I am the reason why you're dead'. 

The fire was dying out, soft embers escaped the burning fire giving it a soft red color. The fire crackled and danced in the night breeze.

"You couldn't sleep either huh?" Inuyasha asked taking a seat beside me.

"I slept a little... I just had a bad dream that's all". I replied sighing.

"A bad dream?" His voice surprised, he peered at my face as I continued to stare into the fire. His arm wrapped around me in an effort to comfort me.

"Does this have to do with you and Sesshomaru?" He questioned after moments of silence. I didn't reply, I couldn't reply.

"You know you don't have to tell me, but when you're ready to talk I'll be right here". He spoke softly looking up into the night sky.

I chuckled to myself. "I didn't know you could be so soft Inuyasha" I replied.

"Yeah well anything for you". His voice was strained and embarrassed. I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder. "Thank you Inuaysha" I replied closing my eyes. 

When I opened my eyes again it was almost dawn. Everyone was still asleep, 'I should leave'. I slowly released myself from Inuyasha's grip gathered myself up and walked away. 

'It's better if I do this alone'. I thought walking through the forest. After a few hours of walking I decided to relax and take a breather. I laid myself against the trunk of a tree. 

My head laid in a crook of the trunk, a soft breeze fluttered against the leaves making the branches sway gently. My fingers lightly brushed against the dewy grass underneath me. My eyes drifted shut. 

"Lord Jaken! Lord Jaken wait for me".... 

A little girl? In the middle of the forest alone? Opening my eyes I came face to face with a young girl. She was standing a few feet away. 

"You insolent child come back here!" A small imp rushed to the girl's side. He struck her on the head with a large staff. She whimpered holding the area in which she was struck. 

"Lord Jaken look over there, there's a girl" The imp and I finally made eye contact. "I know you" I hissed "You're Sesshomaru's little pet". I sneered jumping to my feet. 

"How dare you disrespect Lord Sesshomaru like that!" He yelled jumping up and down. I took a step forward. "Rin! get behind me, Lord Sesshomaru would never forgive me if you get hurt!" 

I smirked "Is that so?" I flash stepped behind the young girl. Her eyes looked up at me in absolute fear. I grabbed hold of the back of her kimono yanking her back then returning to my original spot against the tree. 

"Lord Jaken!" She screamed as I placed my claws against her neck. "RIN!" the imp yelled in protest but it was too late. I already had her in my grasp. "You hear that Sesshomaru I have your little human girl. And I am going to kill her!" I barked into nothingness. 

I scrapped my nails gently against her neck only enough to break the skin but not draw any blood. "Lord Sesshomaru!!" the little girl yelled in terror. I smirked 'I never really liked killing women and children but I wasn't against it if it was going to get me what I needed, and right now I need to face Sesshomaru'. 

"You see that little girl, your lord is no where to be found" I hissed into her ear. 

"Leave the girl be". A deep voice boomed. Stepping out of the shadows was Sesshomaru. 

"Oh I'll let her go once I kill her" I growled dragging my nails deeper into her skin. "Lord Sesshomaru!!" Her screams awakened something deep within him. His eyes turned red and he began to growl. I smirked 'that's right come after me'. 

He bolted for me. I threw the girl to the side and sprung at him. Our swords collided with a sharp clink. Even though we were in battle his eyes were not focused on me. He was looking at the girl. 

"I guess I wasn't the only one who fell for a human. I should kill that little girl to even the score". I growled at him. He still wasn't paying attention. "Jaken!" He barked.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru". The green little imp grabbed the girl and scampered into the bushes. His eyes returned to mine, still menacing, and still red. His fangs and nails grew as his growl sounded deeper and deeper. 

I jumped back bringing my sword back and lunging forward again. I brought it down with all my might on to his. He caught my slash with his just in the nick of time. My blood began to boil, I could feel my face become hotter and hotter, my eyes red just like his. 

"You took him away from me! Tell me why I shouldn't kill her the same way!?!" I barked bringing my leg up in an effort to catch him off guard and land a hit to his side. 

He jumped back just in time to dodge my attack. "It's not the same". His answer caught me by surprise. "How dare you! How dare you kill the only man I've ever loved and sit here and protect that child". 

"Demon Claws!" I yelled dropping my sword and running for Sesshomaru. 

He dodged my slashes left and right. 'This isn't like me! I don't miss!' I was beginning to get angrier and angrier. I brought my leg up aiming for his head his hand grabbed my ankle. In one swift motion I brought my other leg up and landed a kick to the side of his head. He stumbled back steadying himself with his sword. 

I reached for my sword and lunged again. Again our weapons crash. Our eyes met, his eyes were no longer red they were gold once again. "Are you not taking me seriously!" I yelled. He pushed me back hard enough for me to stumble backwards. 

"My relationship to the girl is different than yours was with Riku". He responded after a while. The fact that he was bold enough to say his name in my presence made my body tremble in anger. "How dare you!" I spat back "You took the one person that meant the world to me!". 

"And that is why I did what I did. Seeing you with a human was despicable". He responded coldly. My eyes rimmed with tears. That was it I couldn't let him talk about him like this anymore. I pounced once more, pulling my arm back to strike him one more time. 

Just then something sharp stung my body. 'What! What is that!?' pain radiated from my stomach. Looking down his sword was plunged deep into my abdomen. 'I let myself get injured' I was in shock. I staggered back falling to the cold hard forest. 

Blood dripped from my wound. My vision was going in and out. 'I can't believe I let him get the best of me'. 

My eyes slowly closed. 

"Riku...."


	4. I Wanted You First

My body ached with pain I have never felt before. I tried to will my eyes to open but they just wouldn't. Wave after wave of pain echoed through my body. 'That bastard! The moment I get my hands on him I will rip his head off'. 

I felt a soft pat against my leg. 'Who could that be? Inuyasha? No.... Who?' The hand moved up my body to the spot where I had been stabbed. The soft lulling feeling of the hand made the pain slowly dissipate. 

'Why can't I wake up!' I screamed at myself. I felt my body twitch under the touch of this person. Slowly I regained movement in my fingers, one by one they moved. 'Good'. I shifted my feet slowly and quietly. 

Finally my eyes fluttered open. My vision was a little blurry but I could tell that I was still in the forest, but it was dark now and there was a fire near by. 

His snow white hair came into view. 'That can't be Inuyasha'. Then I could clearly see his face. "Shessomaru?" I asked my voice shaking. His head turned to me, I was half expecting him to have that evil and annoyed look on his face. But his expression was unreadable. 

"Why didn't you choose me?" His voice held no emotion but his question was emotional. 

I slowly pulled myself up into a sitting position. "What do you mean?" I replied still dazed from my injury. "Why didn't you choose me? Why did you choose him?" He repeated. 

"I've always had this emotion for you. But you chose a human over me". I was absolutely shocked. 'Is he telling me he loves me?' 

For some reason or another the hate I had for him began to melt away. 'Was he hurt all his time?' 

Words wouldn't form... I was completely at a loss. 

Next thing I knew his lips were pressed tightly against mine. My body froze. This must be a dream, there is no way on earth that this is Sesshomaru. I tried to push him off but my body was already weak from my injury. My hands were pressed flat against his chest trying desperately to push him off but it was useless, his hand caught both my wrists pinning them to the ground.

His kiss was surprisingly breathtaking. His lips moved softly against mine, trying hard to urge me into kissing him back. After a few minutes of my non-response he pulled away. Looking up into his gold colored orbs I was finally beginning to understand. "Just answer me one thing". My eyes shifted so we were no longer making eye contact. "Is this the reason why you killed Riku?"

He made no effort to respond to my question, his hand still pinned both of mine, he was still laid out on top of me; hovering over me. His hand released my wrists coming up to my face forcing me to look into his eyes. "I loved you first".

His voice was monotone but somehow held a lot more emotion than it did before. 'Love?'

As much as I had hated him for killing Riku I felt a little bad for Sesshomaru. 'Do I give in and let him do whatever he wants? Or should I end him for even attempting'.

"You and I were meant to be together". 

"Meant? How do you figure that?" 

"My father used to talk about you and the amazing abilities you had. He used to say you and I were meant to be together. From that moment I've always looked at you as my future, the one who would rule with me when my father passed. You were my whole world". 

"Your future?" His words struck me , this whole time he just wanted to be with me.

I pulled my legs underneath me, and pushed myself onto Sesshomaru, my legs straddled him, my arms holding up my upper half.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why not tell me this before? He was innocent. He didn't deserve to die". My eyes were clenched shut. I could feel the tears behind my closed eyes. Tears escaped my eyes landing on his face, a hand came up brushing my tears away.

"He took you away from me... So he wasn't innocent".

Opening my eyes I was caught by surprise by what I saw. Sesshomaru was smiling at me. It was a small smile but a smile none the less.

His hand cupped my face brining it to his, our lips met in a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around my body holding me tightly. His hands gripped my hips locking me to him. I wasn't angry with him anymore, I wasn't filled with rage anymore, I didn't hate him anymore....

'Could my hatred for Sesshomaru really melt away this quickly? Or was it the honesty and truthfulness in his voice and words that changed me?'

I pushed everything to the side and gave into him finally kissing back. 'I might not love him, but who knows? Maybe I can grow to love him?'

His hands roamed my body, up and down, squeezing, stroking, rubbing. Once I finally gave into what was happening my body began to react to him. My hands slipped up and down his chest undoing the sash that held his kimono together. Breaking away from the kiss I was panting, my body was hot I was sure my face was beet red.

Our eyes met and I could see he was just as hot and bothered as I was. His panting was a lot softer than mine but his mouth hung slightly open, his face was just as red as mine and I could feel and hear his breathing.

His hips bucked against mine sending a shock wave through me.

"Sesshomaru..."

My fingers were trembling from trying to pull apart his kimono. The garment fell from his body revealing his soft porcelain skin. My fingers danced across his chest, slowly tracing the muscles in his chest. His hand caught my wrist pulling me down to him.

"I want you now". He growled, his teeth ground together and his eyes were sparkling with lust. Pushing myself back into a sitting position I could feel his member strain against his pants and press against my core. The feeling was absolutely delightful, my breath hitched, and I could feel a tightening in the pit of my stomach. 'He hasn't even done anything yet and my body is unraveling'.

I suddenly felt my back hit the ground, our eyes locked my hand caressed his face tracing over the magenta like whiskers on his face. His face lowered to my neck kissing and licking as he worked his way down to my clavicle. His fangs ran against the skin breaking and drawing a small amount of blood. He lapped at the wound occasionally kissing the injured area.

A soft moan escaped my lips, my legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. I needed to feel his entire body pressed against mine, I needed more physical contact. I rounded my hips against his drawing out a deep moan from the back of his throat. His lips met mine in a sloppy passionate kiss. His tongue ran against my bottom lip coaxing my mouth open. Our tongues met wrapped around and danced with each other. 

A cold hand slipped under my shirt, a shiver ran up my spin as I nipped his tongue in response. He let out another growl digging his nails into my waist. I should feel hurt but somehow the pain only made my weak with want. 

My legs tightened around him pulling him closer, I couldn't wait anymore. My fingers pulled at his pants shimming it down his waist, his member sprung to life, the tip pressing against my wet folds. I yelped at the sudden feeling. He clawed at my shirt ripping it to shreds my boobs bounced free from their confines.

"Did you really have to rip my shirt?"

"It was in the way".

His mouth engulfed my left breast, "Ahhh!!" My fingers slipped through his hair holding his head to my chest. My core tightened, 'At this rate I am going to cum before he even fucks me'. His hand slipped down my stomach and snuck its way between my thighs rubbing against my core. Just then his sharp teeth grazed over my sensitive nipple.

"Fuck!" The words fell from my lips. I couldn't control the moans that flew past my lips. His finger pressed forcefully against my sensitive bud. My release came with a loud moan .

"Don't tell me that was all I had to do to make you come undone?" He chuckled as he ripped my skirt and underwear from my body. I shook with delight and anticipation, 'I want more, I want all of him!'

My breathing came out in pants, as he pulled us to our feet. "Jump", wrapping my arms around his neck I jumped wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands caught my ass holding me up. His hands held me in place as his hips moved back as he aligned himself with my entrance.

"I didn't think you would give into me so quickly". I watched his member press against my entrance, I shut my eyes and pressed my forehead against the crook of his neck. "I guess your profession of love or admiration or whatever you call it changed my mind".

I could feel his head lean against mine, "I should have done it a long time ago, watching you walk away from me.... It was..... You're mine now". He plunged into me. I threw my head back, my body was in absolute pleasure, every cell in my body was screaming for him. My hips wriggled against his in an effort to create more friction.

I could feel his claws dig into my ass as he withdrew himself and bore himself inside me again. The immense pressure of his thrusts was pushing me over the edge again. My hand moved from his neck cupping his face as I pressed my lips forcefully to his. My claws dragged down his chest as I sucked at his tongue.

He hissed at the feeling of my sucking as his hips moved at a speed I didn't think possible. 

"Kira!" The sound of him growling my name tightened the knot in my stomach, a warm and electrifying feeling was washing over my body. 'I don't think I've ever felt like this before, even with Riku. Could I have chosen the wrong person?' 

My back hit a tree, dropping my right leg from his grip Sesshomaru pushed me harder against the tree. My left leg still hooked over his shoulder gave him the perfect angle to drive himself deeper into me. My body was shaking from his thrust, the muscles in my legs were twitching with delight. 

Suddenly he stopped moving pulling himself almost all the way out from me. The loss of pressure caused a groan to fall from my lips. "Why did you stop?" The words came out in pants, his hand cupped my face forcing me to look into his eyes. 

"Why are you still thinking about him?" I was shocked at his words. 

"Why would you ask that?" 

"You said his name"

I was shocked, 'did I really say his name?' I must have spoken out loud.

I was still panting, my body still yearning for his assault. I whimpered as I watched his twitching member still pressed against the bud at my entrance. "That's not why I said his name". I breathed.

"Then why?!" His voice was raised but he still held his position. "I was thinking about how I might have made the wrong decision". My voice was straining. I could almost touch my release, I needed it badly. 

I felt him slid back inside me filling me. Tears rimmed my eyes, the delight was agonizing. His hands gripped my hips holding me in place as he drug his hips against mine. My arms flew around his neck bringing him closer, my face nestled against his neck. 

"I should have picked you". The words slipped past my lips as I tightened my arms around his neck. That was all he needed. 

His lips moved to my neck, kissing up and down as his hips moved. His thrusts weren't as powerful as before, they were slower more targeted in a way. His arm hooked under my right leg lifting me up again. But this time, this time he hit a different spot deep within me. 

"Tell me you're mine!" 

His words were muffled against my chest but I gave him what he wanted to hear. 

"I am yours!"

His hands held my hips pinning me against the tree as he mercilessly thrusting into me. The warm bubbling feeling returned to the pit of my stomach washing over me like waves. "More please" I panted pulling myself closer to his body as I could. I could feel his heart beat against his chest, the muscles in his arms flex as they held my legs apart, the soft moans and grunts that fell from his lips, his fingers digging deep my flesh. My fingers tangled and tugged at his hair. He let out an more than aggressive growl and sunk his teeth into my neck. 

The pain mixed with the pleasure was almost unbearable. My wall convulsed and my arms tightened around his neck. Looking into his eyes, "Se---ssshom--aru make me yours". I squeaked trying to hold off on the release that was consuming me. 

My teeth bit into my bottom lip trying to hold back any screams of pleasure. "Cum!" His demanding voice coupled with his intense thrust I was pushed over the edge. 

"Sesshomaru!!" My head fell back, my fingers clutched at his hair, and my voice was strained. My body shook with delight. My wall wrapped around his shaft, I could feel him pulsate inside me. After a few sporadic and forceful thrusts his release came with a loud groan. 

The feeling of him filling me with his seed brought another wave of pleasure. His hands dropped my legs to the ground but I couldn't hold my own body weight anymore. My legs shook under my weight as he held me close to him. 

My head leaned against his chest as I tried to catch my breath. His chin rested at the top of my head as his arms wrapped around my body. "You're mine now". 

I pushed against his chest so our eyes met. "I haven't necessarily agreed to anything yet". I replied poking at his chest. He sighed pulling me closer "So be it".


End file.
